So Close But So Far
by TSLOD
Summary: I have been left with nothing. I feel so empty I don't know what to do. I can't live with knowing I'll never see her again. It kills me. She's dead. And I'm here to die slowly.
1. The Fall of Innocence

**Hey people! This was my requested story that was going to be a one-shot but I decided it will be a normal chapter story. This chapter does involve more Zack/Bailey but that is only for this chapter. The rest of the stroy will be about Cody/Bailey. Anywho, enjoy!**

**I do not own anything in this story apart from the stroy line. The Suite Life Series is owned by Disney, 'Like a G6' is owned by Far East Movement.**

**CPOV**

I looked up at the sky. The sun was half between the horizon and the never ending ocean. The surrounding clouds were turning brilliant shades of pinks and oranges. I looked over to the Hawaiian Islands. The lush green and mist from the tropical rainforest was beautiful. Nearly beautiful enough to be the most beautiful thing in the world. I turned away and looked at the empty S.S Tipton lobby. Hannah Montana would soon probably be coming through those doors anytime now and Mr. Moseby will escort her to the waterslide or the mini put put golf. But the state I'm in, I don't think I'll be able to handle seeing her or her highlighter head friend Lola.

I rushed to the elevator and pushed the button to get to the boy's cabins. I could feel hot fresh new tears forming in my eyes as the elevator got lower. Thankfully no one else caught the elevator. The bell dinged, signalling that I've reached my floor. I ran out of the elevator, trying hard not to trip over as my vision was blurred. I reached my door and opened it. It was empty. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door, as Woody could come back at any time.

I whipped my eyes and looked in the mirror at my reflection. My freshly cut hair was a mess; tears that managed to escape my eyes had formed watery tracks down my cheeks. I couldn't hold it in any more. I loved Bailey, I loved her more then I loved Zack and Mom. And now she was gone, and I could never tell her, never hold her, never run my fingers through her hair or kiss her soft lips. I'll never see her beautiful smile spread across her beautiful face, or the sound of her voice coming out of her ever again.

I fell to my knees and shoved my head in my hands and I cried.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Bailey sat on her bed going through her maths text book looking for something to do. London sat at her desk, admiring her reflections in the several mirrors that she had set up around the desk top and shelf.

"Wow, I look beautiful today" London said. She buffed her hair up and looked at Bailey.

"Don't you think?"

"Well, I do but you don't." Bailey said, not looking up from her text book.

"Well of course I think, I'm the one that's beautiful. Not a thing that wears polyester."

Bailey rolled her eyes and closed her text book. She looked at London and narrowed her eyebrows.

"London, I need to ask you something. It's kinda important."

"Is it to do with me?" London asked while turning around to Bailey.

"Well, no, but it's about my love life."

"Then I'm all ears." London put her elbow on her knee and rested her chin on her hand which was curdled into a fist.

"London narrowed her eyes "Please proceed."

"Okay… Well you know how Cody has been looking for Hannah Montana tickets for me?"

"No." London replied

"Well, during the time he has been doing this stuff for me, I've fallen in love with him."

London gasped.

"Really? He's a nerd! And slouchy, whiney, pasty skinned, just hit puberty, annoying-"

"Okay I get it!" Bailey cut in "But all those things are the things I love about him. He's perfect for me. I just want to tell him, but I don't know how."

London got up from her seat and sat next to Bailey. She put a hand on the farm girl and smiled.

"To tell you the truth Bailey, I think you should wait for him to tell you. It seems more romantic. And you know, he might feel the same."

"Really?" Bailey asked excitedly.

"Really? You haven't seen the signs?"

"What signs?" Bailey asked confused

"Wow, and they say I'm dumb." London said as she got up and walked out of her and Bailey's room.

**

* * *

**

Bailey sat at the Eazzy Squezzy juice bar and sipped on her banana furfainta smoothe. The Sky Deck was oddly quite for a Saturday night. She turned around and faced the bar and put her drink down. She couldn't help but think on ways she could give Cody hints about her true feelings towards him. Bailey got up and headed to the railings and looked out onto the never ending ocean and the night stars.

"Hey Bailey!" A voice called behind her. Bailey turned around to see Zack standing before her.

"Oh, hey Zack, what you up to tonight?"

"Well, nothing much, but Holden is throwing a party. Every one in the school is going."

"That would explain the lack of people on the Sky Deck tonight." Bailey said, trying to keep the conversation up.

"Yeah. So, you going?" Zack asked as he joined Bailey looking at the stars.

"I dunno, I'm not actually doing anything tonight." Bailey said as she looked at Zack. Bailey had never noticed, but Zack was quite an attractive guy. Zack had cut his hair so it was shorter then usual; it just reached his mid neck. He had lost a lot of weight and he was quite toned now. Zack had also grown so instead of Bailey towering over him, he was now just about as tall as her. He was also quite tanned and he looked extremely attractive. Zack flipped his hair and looked at Bailey who didn't notice she was staring at him.

"You okay Bailey?" Zack asked as he raised an eyebrow. Bailey snapped back into reality and blushed.

"Oh, sorry, yeah I'm fine. How about you and me go to that party?" Bailey asked casually, trying to hide the fact that she really wanted to spend time with Zack.

"Sure, got nothing better to do."

Zack and Bailey linked arms and headed for the elevators. Little did Bailey know that this would be the last time she would ever step foot in one.

**

* * *

**

"Oh, hey, welcome to my party!" Holden said as he opened the door. As Zack and Bailey walked in they couldn't believe their eyes. Somehow Holden got the Cabin that was like a hotel penthouse. The room was packed with students from Seven Seas High and collage freshmen's and other random teenages from the Teen Cruise.

"Hey, this is my favourite song!" Zack said as 'Like a G6' came on the speakers.

"Not really my taste but hey, I'm open to new things!" Bailey said as Zack grabbed her hand and dragged her to where all the people were dancing. Zack and Bailey danced for quite a bit. Bailey danced all over Zack, grinding her body up and down on his smaller frame, and Zack was enjoying every second of it. In fact he could feel him self getting hard.

"My god, I had no idea you could dance like that!" Zack said as he grabbed Bailey and himself a drink.

"Actually neither did I, and I kinda enjoyed it" Bailey said truthfully.

"You don't mind drinking alcohol?" Zack asked as he passed her the glass.

"Umm, well, I've actually never had it before. Have you?" Bailey asked cautiously as she took the glass from Zack's hand.

"Not enough to get drunk. But tonight, I really don't give a fuck. I wanna have fun. You should let loose too. You're always studying and involved with school and putting up with London. Let loose tonight Bailey. You deserve it." Zack said as he went behind her and kissed her neck.

"Oh, um, okay, just tonight. I guess one night can't hurt." Bailey said confidently and took a sip of her drink. Zack smiled and took a sip of his.

It didn't take long for both teenagers to get drunk. Soon they found them selves in a spare bedroom making out on the bed.

"Hey, Zack, are you a virgin?" Bailey slurred as she rubbed his chest.

"Yeah, you?"

"Fuck yeah, but by the end of the night, I better not be!" Bailey giggled as she pushed Zack down on the bed.

"Does that mean where having sex?" Zack asked

"Yeah" Bailey responded.

"Hey Bailey?"

"Yeah Zack?"

"Can you suck me first?"

"Of corse Zack!" Bailey said enthusiastically

Bailey undid Zack's grey skinny jeans and pulled out his erected member and started stroking it. Zack moaned her name as she put her mouth over it and started sucking.

"Oh God, Bailey!" Zack yelled as he sat up and grabbed her head and moved it up and down in a continues rhythm till he came.

"That tasted, weird." Bailey said as she sat up.

"Wanna be licked?" Zack asked as he kissed Bailey's neck.

"Kay." Bailey said as she sat where Zack was previously sitting. Zack pulled down her short denim pants and pink underwear and stroked Bailey's area.

"Mm, Zack I'm getting wet, like really wet! Zack, can you just lick me already?" Bailey asked impatiently.

"Okay, okay!" Zack said annoyed as he want down and started working his tongue in her most sensitive areas. Bailey was moaning Zack's name loudly as she arched her back. Zack was enjoying every minute of Bailey yelling his name. He started thrusting his tongue in and out of Bailey's hole and worked his fingers on the other areas. Bailey moaned loudly as she reached her climax, grabbing Zack's hair tightly as the peak of her climax ended. Bailey lent back and rested her head on the pillow.

"That was amazing!" Bailey panted as Zack leaned on top of her.

"You ready for more?" Zack asked seductively

"Yeah" Bailey said, biting her bottom lip

"Okay, let's do this." Zack said taking of his purple top. Bailey could not believe his body. He was toned. Not buff, but a good size.

Zack flipped his hair and helped Bailey take off her grey cardigan and blue and white striped singlet shirt. Zack was going crazy looking at Bailey's nearly completely naked body. He started kissing her tanned stomach and fondled his hand on top of Bailey's light blue polka dotted bra and squeezed it which caused Bailey to moan.

Bailey sat up and unclipped her bra, releasing her breasts. Zack instantly laid her back down and started sucking and fondling with her breasts. Their bare skin touching each other felt so good that Bailey couldn't wait anymore. She flipped Zack over so he was on the bottom. She moved her way down to his pants and pulled them off. Zack looked at Bailey with anticipation for her to continue. Bailey smiled and grabbed Zack's penis and guided it into her tight area. Bailey let out a small whimper of pain as Zack went in.

"You okay?" Zack asked cautiously.

"Just adjusting." Bailey winched

"Well, considering you're on top, continue when you're ready. By the way, this is a very nice view." Zack grinned. Bailey smiled and started thrusting herself up and down slowly. Soon the feeling of pain was replaced with the feeling of pleasure. Bailey went faster and faster, moaning Zack's name as she got closer to her climax. Zack put his hands on Bailey's hips and guided her even more. Zack could feel sweat forming a thin layer over his body. And with every thrust into Bailey he felt a shiver through his body. He couldn't believe he was having sex for the first time. It felt so good. Both teenagers climaxed at the same time. Their body's vibrating with the amount of pleasure going through their vines.

"That was amazing!" Bailey said as she fell on to Zack. Zack nodded in agreement.

"Hey, we should get dressed and join the party again." Zack said as he kissed Bailey's soft lips. Bailey slipped her tongue in and intense the kiss. Zack rubbed his hands up and down her back and pulled her in closer.

"Or we could do it, one more time." Zack said as he broke the kiss.

"Nah, I want to go back out and dance." Bailey said as she quickly kissed Zack on the lips and hopped off the bed.

"Okay" Zack said as he shrugged and hopped off the bed as well.

* * *

Bailey got dressed and headed back to the main room where she saw Frank.

"Hey Frank. What you doin'?" Bailey asked as she lightly tapped his arm

"Oh, hey Bailey, I'd never though you'd be the one to get drunk!" Frank laughed as he hugged her.

"Zack told me I should let loose for just one night" Bailey giggled as she swayed back and forth.

"Zack did? Zack's a man whore. Don't talk to him." Frank said as he passed Bailey another drink.

"What? I've known Zack long enough for him not to be a man whore, he only hits on girls and dumps them. Nothing more." Bailey said defensively.

"So, a man whore?"

"Shut up." Bailey giggled.

"Oh, by the way, considering you're 'letting loose' for a night, try one of these." Frank handed Bailey pink coloured tablets in a small clear bag.

"Are these drugs?" Bailey asked. Frank nodded.

"Ecstasy."

"I guess I could try one" Bailey said as opened the packet. She grabbed one and popped it in her mouth and swallowed it down with her alcoholic drink.

"That a girl. Now you can really 'let loose'" Frank smiled. Frank grabbed Bailey by the waist and pulled her into the room where she and Zack were previously. Zack was still getting dressed as Frank pulled Bailey in.

"Oh, man whore got laid tonight?" Frank asked as he dropped Bailey on the floor who was now passed out.

"Wait, what are you doing with Bailey?" Zack asked who was now becoming a little more sober.

"I drugged Bailey, so now I'm going to fuck her. Want in?" Frank asked as he picked Bailey up and dumped her on the bed.

"What the fuck? No! That's fucking rape! Let go of her!" Zack charged towards Frank and tried to tackle him down to the ground. Frank just punched the much smaller boy in the face and watched him fall down.

"Why, don't wish you could just fuck her? Own her virginity before your faggot twin does? Any way, Cody bends over. So some other fag will own his virginity." Frank said as he undid his pants and pulled out his erected member.

"Don't you fucking dare talk about my brother that way. And get the fuck away from Bailey." Zack said as he got up, ignoring the cut across his left cheek.

"Why? She is so hot I could fuck her for hours. She looks so peaceful, like she's not even breathing." Frank said as he pulled down Bailey's short denim shorts. Zack looked at Bailey. It was true she did look like she wasn't breathing.

"Frank, fucking stop! I seriously think she is not breathing!" Zack voice cracked. Frank just laughed.

"No. Now get the fuck out of my way!" Frank swinged his arm hard and hit Zack across the face again. Zack hit the floor hard. He looked in a straight line. He could see Frank's pants and boxers hit the floor and him moving in closer to Bailey's motion less body. Zack let a tear escape from his eye. Everything went black.

**

* * *

**

**CPOV**

I had no idea what happened in Bailey's last hours. All I know is that she died from a drug overdose. They say that Bailey could have been raped and that they found two different sets of semen. Who ever the fuckers are, I'm going to kill them.

**To be continued…**


	2. Just a Dream

**CPOV**

I laid in bed not wanting to move. I haven't been able to move from my bed, and if I did move from my bed it was to go to the toilet to throw up the stomach acid in my guts as I hadn't eaten any thing in days. I haven't seen Zack since her death but a lot of people have told me that Zack was with Bailey on the night of her death. Luckily it's Spring Break so we have no school, but honestly, I just want to go back to Boston and pretend this never happened. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

"_Cody!" Bailey ran up to me and hugged me tightly. _

"_Bailey!" I rapped my arms around her waist and hugged her back and buried my head on her shoulder. She was cold, but I didn't care. I had my Bailey in my arms and there was no way I was letting go. Bailey pulled back a little bit and stared into my eyes before finally specking. _

"_Cody, there has been something I've been wanting to tell you now for the last few months but I've been to shy to tell you…I love you." Bailey said the last part softly and put her cold hand on my face. I looked into her beautiful, soft brown eyes._

"_I love you too." I said softly. I still had my hands on her waist. _

"_I should of told you before, well before this happened." Bailey became sad; as she did her body became freezing. It sent chills up my spine but I never let go. I could never let go. This is the girl I love. The girl I was destined to be with. _

"_Don't worry about it." I said trying to comfort her, Bailey smiled weakly. I caressed her cold check, feeling her smooth delicate skin. I wished this moment never ended. I wanted it to go on. I didn't want to leave, but I knew it soon would._

_I pulled her into me and leaned in to kiss her. But she was gone._

I sprung up. Tears started falling down the side of my face. I cried again for the millionth time of what could have been, but never will. And the person who I needed the most by my side was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So I was kinda unhappy with Chapter 2 of Cody's dream, so I added in a bit more. I'm now happy with it, so I hope you enjoy! :)**


	3. A Parent's Fear

Bailey's parents walked into Moseby's office. They had been crying for days. Both Pickett's had puffy, blood shot eyes and blotchy cheeks. They were holding onto each other's arms tightly. Mr. Moseby got up and looked at them. He shook his head and got up from his desk to greet the Pickett's.

"Oh, Ms. and Mr. Pickett. I am so sorry for this tragedy." Mr. Moseby said softly. "This is the worst thing I could have imagined to happen on this boat"

"You killed our little girl." Mr. Pickett said. "Do you know how much she meant to us? Do you know how much we loved Bailey?" His voice rose "Do you know what it is going to be like burring our only child who could make something of their life?"

"Clyde, please, it's not his fault" Ms. Pickett pleaded. Gerry ignored his wife's plead.

"You can just give us Bailey and her belongings and we will be done with you." Mr. Moseby sighed.

"Look, sir," Mr. Moseby said sympathetically "I have no idea what it is like to loose a child, especially to such a devious act, and if I could, I would hand you Bailey's body so you can be done here and try and move on with your lives. But it's not that simple. The authorities have Bailey's body." Moseby paused "How about you sit down, I don't think anyone has explained what happened to Bailey. Please sit down, so I can tell you what the authorities found." Clyde looked at his wife. She looked back up at him and nodded.

"I want to know what happened to our Bailey."

"Okay. We will sit down" Clyde sighed.

"Thankyou." Mr. Moseby said as he addressed them to his green leather wooden office seats before sitting down on his black leather seat. Once the Pickett's took their seats, Mr. Moseby proceeded. He grabbed a file out of a yellow coloured envelope titled 'PICKETT, BAILEY'

"On this file is what the authorities found in the autopsy. I think it would be best if you two read it yourselves instead of me reading it out loud." Mr. Moseby said as he handed Clyde the file. Clyde eyed down Moseby before taking the file in his shaky hands. He looked on the sheet of paper.

_Name: Pickett, Bailey_

_Age: 15_

_D.O.B: 5/16/93_

_Estimate Time of Death: 1:30 am on the 4/29/09_

_Result of Death: Drug overdose, alcohol poising, suspected rape_

_Autopsy conclusion: Bruising on left side of face indicates several beatings to head with human fist, two sets of semen found in vaginal area. Ecstasy found in blood stream, along with large amounts of alcohol. Death from overdose. _

_No suspects as of yet. _

Clyde handed Moseby back the file. He was shaking uncontrollably before braking down in tears.

"She did nothing wrong! Those fucking teenage boys took advantage of my poor Bailey and now she is dead because all those boys just wanted a root!" Gerry yelled.

"Eunice, we need to see Bailey. Moseby, you can arrange it?"

"I'll see what I can do." Moseby said softly. Clyde nodded in thanks and grabbed his wife and walked out of the door.

**

* * *

**

**ZPOV:**

I woke up again in the middle of another nightmare. I have been doing this for the last few days since I got Bailey killed. It was all my fault. If I didn't convince her to drink the alcohol, she would still be here. I don't know how I'm going to deal with this. A part of me is just saying I should just end my life, another is saying, 'deal with what is to come'.

I don't remember leaving the room before the police came. Frank must have dragged me out or something. I don't know if I should tell anyone what happened. Maybe I should just leave the ship, pretend this never happened, move on, and leave everyone behind.

* * *

Zack got up for the first time in days and walked to the door and opened it and left his cabin. Once he got to the front doors and got a smell of the fresh air, he felt like vomiting. But if he wanted this over, he had to deal with it. He walked towards the girl's cabins on the upper deck. The very short elevator ride seemed to take forever, and so did the walk to London and Bailey's cabin. Then it hit Zack. 'Bailey's cabin.' He stoped in his tracks and stared straight ahead. The feeling of nothing was overwhelming that Zack started to get light headed. Zack didn't even notice one of the girls walk out of her cabin and start abusing him if killing Bailey. Zack just looked at her slightly and started to slowly walk towards the cabin were London probably was. He slowly lifted up his right hand, which was shaking violently, and knocked on the silver door. Zack could hear foot steps then London opening the door.

"Zack?" London asked surprised.

"Y-yeah" Zack stuttered.

London's face darkened "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted a favour, if that's okay?" Zack asked cautiously.

"Why should I help you? You killed Bailey." Zack was taken aback by London's sentence. It was the first time anyone told him that _'he killed Bailey'_.

Zack shook his head and lowered his voice "London, I didn't kill her, Frank did."

London scoffed. "Sure he did"

"London, I'm not lying. He gave her drugs, and she died of an overdose."

London's face softened. "Really?"

Zack nodded in response.

"I actually believe you" London said thoughtfully. "Thanks, I guess." Zack quickly responded.

"So, what was this favour?" London asked, bringing Zack into the cabin. Zack couldn't even hear what London was asking him. All he could focus on was Bailey's side of the room. It was empty. Just replaced with London's stuff.

"Where is Bailey's stuff?" Zack asked suddnely, cutting into London's sentence.

"They cleared it out, so I put my stuff there." London said sadly. Zack nodded.

"So, again. This favour?" London asked again.

"Oh, yeah, right. Umm, do you have any spare change?" Zack asked quietly. London walked into her wardrobe and pulled out a decent sized handbag.

"This is some of the spare change I have. It's not much, but it is taking up a lot of room in my closet space." London said, handing it over to Zack.

"God, it's so heavy" Zack said lifting it with two hands.

"Well yeah, it's got about two hundred thousand in there.

"Umm, wow. Thanks London." Zack said quietly.

Zack walked out of her cabin and went back to his. Once he got there he opened his door and stashed the bag in the spare wardrobe and lay back down on his bed, and closed his eyes. Within minuets Zack was asleep.

**Hello :) Hehe. okay, so the top part of this chapter was supposed to be part of Chapter 2, but I wanted to know the names of the parents so I waited until Twister aired to post this up :) And I'm so happy in the last part of Twister cause Bailey and Cody actually have a REAL kiss for the first time! It was soo good! Anywho, back to the chapter, I have finished my final draft of what is going to happen in this story in my Fan Fic note book, and the story will only be _chapters long and _might _ HAHA! Only I know! SUCKERSS! Guess you're gonna have to read the story to find out what the '_' means :P**

**That 'Review' button is calling your name, I think you should answer it by clicking it! ;)**


	4. Were We Wild and Young?

Zack stared at the cash in his hands. He knew London was prone to just throwing away money, but two hundred thousand was more than what he would of earned in his life time. Zack shoved the cash in his black duffel bag along with a few sets of clothes. He wanted to get off the ship as soon as he could. Zack counted his blessings as he looked at the map of the next place they would dock, Los Angeles. It was the city of broken dreams. Just the place for him.

Zack let out an emotionless sigh as he walked into his bathroom and packed his toothbrush and other necessary toiletry items. Zack thought over what his plans were for when the boat docked in less than twelve hours. He didn't know where he was going; he had never been in Los Angeles before. But Zack knew he would have to change his name. He would have to change his whole appearance. He would die his hair brown; rename himself Julian, or Alex. Last name? Zack had no idea.

He placed his toiletries in his duffel bag and zipped it up. "It's just like me. To run away from my problems." Zack sat on his bed and looked at his cabin door. He hadn't seen Cody at all. Nor could he even bring himself to look at his brother. It was his fault. He made Bailey drink. He was too weak to fend Frank off. He should be the one dead. Not Bailey. She was too young, too innocent.

Zack startled as he heard a soft knock on his door. He quickly shoved his bag under his bed and walked to his cabin door. Moseby stood there with a blank face. He walked into Zack's cabin without saying a word. Zack shut his door and took a deep breath. Moseby knew.

"The full results of Bailey's autopsy came back today."

Zack clenched his firsts. "Oh."

"There were two sets of semen located on Bailey."

Zack shuffled his feat.

"Zack, you're a suspect in Bailey's murder."

"Murder?"

"Yes, murder." Moseby looked at Zack. He had known this boy for years. He knew he got into trouble. But not like this. Not the Zack Martin he knew. "Zack, what happened that night?"

Zack sat on the bed and looked blankly into space. "She asked me to go to Holden's party. I said yes. We danced when we first got there. Just completely friends. We had never spent time together like that. It was completely new. We danced and we drank. A lot. We got so drunk; I didn't even know what was going on. Before I knew it, we were in a bedroom. The alcohol had really affected both of us. We were both completely out of character. You can take a good guess in what we did. She got dressed and went back down stairs; I was still getting dressed when Bailey and Frank came up." Zack lowered his head and chocked back a sob before he continued. "Frank gave her drugs, and she passed out. I tried to stop him Mr Moseby, but he wouldn't stop. He knocked me down. Then he raped her." Zack broke down.

Moseby rubbed his forehead and watched the broken boy weep. "Why didn't you tell me straight away Zack?"

"I panicked" Zack cried. "I didn't know what to do!"

Moseby handed Zack a handkerchief. "Wipe your eyes. I have to take you down to the police. Now."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Not if you give them your statement about what you did. And what you saw." Moseby looked at the closing cut along Zack's cheek. "Was that from Frank?"

"Yes"

"Then we have evidence."

* * *

**CPOV**

Two sets. That's the rumour. Bailey got drunk and had sex with two guys. The innocent girl from land locked Kansas, who had her goals in life, who had knowledge, slept with two guys in one night. And it wasn't me. I didn't even know about the stupid party. I'm never invited to anything. Apart from Bailey's funeral.

Mom doesn't want Zack and me on the ship anymore. Not after this happened. As soon as the semester ends, Mom is taking us out and putting us straight back into Cheevers.

Funny. Since this all happened, I haven't even seen Zack. Not once. He hasn't knocked on my door to see if I'm okay, to see how I'm holding up. Nothing. It's like I'm non-existent in his world. Or anyone really. He has just hidden-

Wait, I'm smart. And I'm going to kill him.

* * *

**A/N: I just felt like updating this story. It won't have too many chapters left, maybe another four. But when I'll finsih this story...no one knows... :)**

**Please review on improvments that can be made, constructivce critisism, critisism or even a hello. One does not read this chapter and not press the review button. ;)**


End file.
